


Spain's ass

by death_is_my_bestfriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, France is sneaky, Gay, Glorious ass, Hetalia, M/M, One Shot, Romano, Spain, Spain and Romano are dating, Spain have a nice ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_is_my_bestfriend/pseuds/death_is_my_bestfriend
Summary: Spain have a nice ass, thats the story.





	Spain's ass

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot by me and a friend. kinda short but yeah enjoy. Neither of us have English as native language.

Spain's ass

Stupid Spain. Stupid Spain and his stupid friends. Stupid Spain and his stupid friends that Romano had to entertain because stupid Spain was late. France was babbling on something that Romano wasn’t listening to.  
”Well, I have to tell you, Romano. I’m really jealous of you.”  
”For what?”  
”For having that delicious ass for yourself?”  
”Whos ass?”  
”Spain’s.”  
”Does Spain have a nice ass?”  
France looked at him in shock. ”Mon dieu. Have you never though about it? Such a waist.”  
”What do you mean he have a nice ass?”  
”Surely you must have noticed since you were to it’s level back in the days.”  
”Like I would stare at that bastards ass! The only thing I did was to avoid standing behind him incase he farted, dammit!”  
France watched as Spain was walking up the driveway. Waving his hands to greet them, but too far away to hear them. ”Well you can look at it now.”  
”No.”  
”Look at the ass.”  
”Why should I do that?”  
”Because it’s the most delicious ass in the entire world! LOOK AT IT!”  
”No!”  
France grabbed Romano and tried to steer him towards Spain whom now looked worried at what was happening. ”Look at the ass, Romano.”  
”NO!”  
Romano managed to get free from France’s hands and ran to the back of the house.  
”Romano! You get back here and look at the ass!” France shouted at he followed.  
”France stop bother Romano!” Spain shouted as he ran after France.  
Since France was following him all Romano could do was to run around the house. Stupid France, forcing him to look at Spain’s ass. Why? What was so special about his ass? It’s an ass. He’s an ass! What was so damn special about that?  
Romano had already ran a lap around the house and had caught up with Spain whom were running after France. Now that he saw him from behind he could as well look at the damn ass. In the distance he could hear a angel choir and he almost lost his breath. How could he had not seen it before? The most precious thing in the whole world.The glory of Spain’s ass. His eyes were sparkling with wonder, it was real and pure beauty. Romano couldn't take his eyes away from it. Oh how he regretted all those years he never looked at it. He had some staring to catch up to. Spain turned around the corner but Romano was too stunned to do the same, instead he ran straight ahead into a tree.  
As he was falling to the ground to a possible concussion he felt no pain. The salvation from beholding the glorious ass numbed all the pain  
”R-Romano!?” He heard Spain cry out in the distance.  
In a couple of seconds Spain’s face was looking down at him. ”Romano! Are you alright?!”  
He Romano opened his mouth to answered but the words failed him. It probably sounded something like this. ”eee…bbph…sssss…”  
”Romano? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?” Spain looked worried.  
”You have a great ass.”  
”Jesus christ you really are hurt!” Spain picked him up and started to walk towards the house and saw France standing near the house. ”France! Call an ambulance! He is hurt.”  
Romano looked at France and when he was close enough for him to hear he whispered. ”DAMN!”  
France nodded with a smirk. ”I told you mon ami.” He whispered back.  
”France! Ambulance!”  
France jumped at Spain’s shouting and picked up his phone. 

Next day

France walked into the bedroom where Romano were sitting starring into the wall. The curtains covered the windows and the light were dull in the room. ”So what did the doctors say?”  
Romano snapped out of his trance and glared at him. ”I have a concussion dammit! And it’s all your fault!”  
”Well I can take the blame for this one. But tell me, you saw it didn’t you.”  
Romano’s red face and tight lips said everything and France had to hold in a laugh.  
”It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Romano said with a dreaming look in his eyes.  
France smiled. ”And it’s all yours.”  
Romano went even brighter red and France was pretty sure he held his breath. If he wasn’t going to breath out soon he was going to faint. Fait words exited Romano’s lips and he exhaled. ”Dear lord.”


End file.
